


to the ones that made it but lost something along the way

by let_them_be_happy



Series: to the ones that didn't last the night [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken people, Gen, M/M, and bucky's a shadow of himself, because y'know what?, so they've got something in common, the most bros of bros, vision is a shadow of jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_them_be_happy/pseuds/let_them_be_happy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time that Vision has seen the man in black.<br/>-<br/>Vision catches Bucky watching the New Avengers Facility more than once. Only this time, he thinks that the strange man may want a hot shower after being out in the rain for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the ones that made it but lost something along the way

It is not the first time Vision has seen the man in black.

However, it is the first time Vision has seen the man endure such horrible weather just to stare blankly at the New Avengers Facility.

Vision hears JARVIS in his head, just as he does every time he sees the man in black, telling him to  _initiate the security protocols, warn whoever is closest of the intruder, attempt to keep him away for as long as possible_. But, as Vision has continuously pointed out to everyone, he is not JARVIS and is not under the same influence to determine every unknown as a threat. While he may not adhere to all of the AI's safety protocols, it doesn't mean that Vision won't take some precaution when he decides to invite the man inside the facility.

Vision steps out into the rain, intrigued by the sensation of raindrops hitting his skin. He holds the umbrella to his chest, not opening it for fear of startling the man in black away. At a leisurely pace, Vision makes his way over to the man in black, walking because he didn't want to alarm anyone else as to his actions. When he's close enough, Vision sees that the man in black hadn't been blankly staring, muscles tense beneath the black hoodie. Vision has never underestimated the man, not since he realized how many safety protocols he must have bypassed to get to the facility.

"Would you care for some company?" The man doesn't reply or look at Vision, so the synthezoid sits down without another word. Vision takes a moment to acknowledge the feel of rain-soaked grass, so very different from that of grass covered with morning dew. His attention shifts, shortly after, to the view in front of him. The New Avengers Facility looks vaguely like a decoration, illuminated from within as everyone enjoys a rainy day inside. "It's sort of beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sokovia." Vision looks at the man in black, surprise written across his face. The man continues to look ahead at the facility, though his mind is somewhere else. "You were in Sokovia."

Taking this as his cue, Vision stands back up, opening the umbrella as he does. "Would you prefer to come inside? It's much drier there," he says, holding the umbrella over the man in black more than himself. The man looks at Vision for the first time, studying the synthezoid. Vision thinks he's been deemed worthy of something, because the man in black stands after a moment, silent and deadly. "Come," Vision says, and he leads the way back to the facility, the umbrella undoubtedly giving away their position. He only looks to see if the man in black is following him once, so he takes it as a good sign.

Someone must have seen them walking, Vison thinks when he sees the clean set of clothing on his bed. The man in black steps into Vision's room behind him, and for the first time, Vision thinks that the man is uncertain as to what he should be doing. "Here," Vision says, holding the clothes out to the man in black, possibly Captain Rogers' for their size. "Wait," he says moments afterwards, realizing how the rain's chill could be affecting the man's internal temperature. "Come." Vision leads the man into the bathroom attached to his room, neither of which he's exactly sure why he was given.

"Thank you." A small smile crosses Vision's face as he turns to face the man in black. "You don't have to do this."

Vision nods to the man. "It is my pleasure." He takes a moment to look at the man again, a question on the tip of his tongue before it's forgotten. "I'll leave the clothes on the counter. Take as much time as you need." Vision gestures to the bathroom's shower and the towels hanging off of their holders. "Everything you need is here. Do you require any assistance beyond this?"

The man in black hesitates, and Vision stands still, certain that he must let the man in black make his own decisions. "I have some injuries that need to be looked at," the man says, his voice sounding strained as he tries to hide his left arm behind him. Vision holds out a hand, not moving towards the man in black. It takes some time, but the man finally holds out his left arm for Vision to look at.

Carefully, Vision moves the hoodie's sleeve to take a look at the man's arm. In his head, JARVIS starts analyzing the metal and posing theories as to how it works before Vision even realizes that he's holding a metal arm. "There doesn't seem to be any lasting damage," Vision begins, rotating the arm to look at as much of it as possible. "It needs to be cleaned and it seems as though it has missed quite a few repair sessions, but it should operate at a normal level." As he finishes, Vision suddenly becomes aware of the look of surprise on the man's face. "You should be able to shower safely with it on."

A wry grin crosses the man's face, and Vision doesn't understand the appearance of sadness in the man's eyes until the man begins to take off the hoodie. "I don't think I have much of a choice," the man says dryly, giving Vision the synthezoid's first full look at his arm. Perhaps for the first time, JARVIS goes silent in Vision's head.

It's in that moment that the pieces click together in Vision's head as to who exactly is standing in front of him, half-naked. His mind throws up an image, older, faded, but most definitely the man before Vision. "Then I will leave you to your shower. Your injuries can be tended to once they are clean." The man - James Buchanan Barnes - nods, and Vision leaves the bathroom, his mind racing through the possibilities of what Barnes's presence could mean. He barely registers the sounds of the bathroom door closing and locking, and then those of the shower starting.

 _Captain Rogers must be informed_ , JARVIS says, his voice calm and sure as always.

 _ **But what of Barnes? What if he doesn't want Captain Rogers to know that he's here?**_  Vision asks in reply, mentally mapping out where it was Barnes was sitting outside of the facility. No doubt rests in Vision's mind that Barnes was focused on the dormitory side, and he has a sneaking suspicion that the ex-assassin knows exactly which room is Steve's. It suddenly occurs to Vision that Barnes had been watching over Steve, and by extension the rest of the Avengers, for months, given that Barnes knew about Sokovia and had first seen Vision there.

 _Then talk to him. Sergeant Barnes is in a fragile state, but he will not enjoy being treated as a child. He is a man. A broken man, yes, but still a man who, for many years, stood as protector over Captain America_.

Vision suddenly understands why JARVIS hasn't left yet, hasn't found some way to leave Vision's head although the synthezoid is fairly certain that his head isn't the most comfortable living space.  _ **This is what Mister Stark and you share, isn't it?**_  JARVIS is silent again, though his silence seems to answer Vision's question. Vision smiles, a small, private thing.  _ **I think I understand it a bit better now. Thank you for the advice.**_

Before things have a chance to become uncomfortable, Vision registers that the shower has stopped. Barnes unlocks and opens the bathroom door moments later, some sense of modesty apparently having returned to him as he wears a towel around his hips. He looks at Vision, assessing the synthezoid's threat level again, before turning back into the bathroom.

As he follows Barnes, Vision wonders how he is going to address the man. Surely, Barnes must have realized that the synthezoid would realize who he was. Vision stares blankly at the materials laying out on the counter -  _Sergeant Barnes must have found them and pulled them out_ , JARVIS realizes - before Barnes clears his throat to ground Vision again. "Are you prepared then, Sergeant Barnes?"

It slips out before Vision realizes that he's said it, and he only realizes it because JARVIS has gone silent again. Barnes barely reacts, a sad sort of acceptance on his face. "I'm not him," he says quietly, staring at his hands, one metal, one flesh.

Vision decides to take a leap of faith with Barnes, hoping that his instincts are correct. "But you remember who he is and what he's done." He doesn't push any further, turning his attention to the alcohol wipes on the counter. Unfortunately, it doesn't take a great stretch of Vision's imagination to picture what it was HYDRA did to Barnes, JARVIS having found the footage since SHIELD's files were dumped onto the internet. "This is going to sting," Vision says, just before he starts cleaning the various scratches lining Barnes's back with the alcohol wipe he pulled out. Barnes sucks in a sharp breath when Vision starts, but otherwise doesn't complain about the feel. "You saw me in Sokovia then?"

He figures that it's a relatively safe topic, no one in particular is mentioned and it's after Barnes found himself freed from HYDRA. "Just before the city started flying," Barnes confirms, and Vision can tell that it's some of  _Bucky_  shining through, not the Winter Soldier. "Almost gave me a heart attack, and I grew up pulling  _Steve Rogers_  out of fights."

"I cannot say I envy you that position," Vision says with a chuckle, putting the wipe down and picking up the ointment - Tony had stocked the New Avengers Facility up with Neosporin, so that was what Vision was currently using on the dangerous ex-assassin sitting on the edge of his bathtub.

Barnes nods, his silence indicating his concentration on his thoughts. "You were Stark's butler for a while," he says, looking over his shoulder at the wall behind Vision. "I remember hearing you, back when Howard was still around and then again when HYDRA bugged his kid's place in Malibu."

Vision taps his own head, giving Barnes credit where credit is due. "Yes, Edwin Jarvis and the artificial intelligence program JARVIS were friends of the Starks, as well as their servants in a manner. However," he continues, making Barnes look up at him again. "I am neither Edwin Jarvis nor the AI JARVIS."

"I kinda got that," Barnes says dryly, looking directly at Vision as he does. Unfortunately, Barnes isn't able to hide the tiny wince from Vision this way as the synthezoid cleans another scratch with the alcohol wipe. Vision pretends to have not seen it, knowing that Barnes would probably berate him if he stopped to check on Barnes's comfort. "What are you then?"

It would have been a lie if Vision thinks that he didn't expect it. "I am a synthezoid. I am man-made flesh combined with vibranium, brought to life by the actions of Thor, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Helen Cho." Barnes hums, signalling his acknowledgement of Vision's statement. "Would you care for your injuries to be bandaged or not?" Barnes shakes his head, and Vision moves to return the materials to their proper places.

A sound escapes Barnes, and Vision turns his head back towards Barnes in curiosity. "Fondue," the ex-assassin says, a half smile playing on his lips. "It's a food, basically melted cheese on fancy bread." Barnes looks up at Vision then, more light in the man's eyes than Vision had seen just moments earlier. "Steve thought it meant sleeping with someone. Stark, Howard told me when Steve was in a meeting one day and he still hasn't lived it down."

Vision allows himself a small smile as he turns back to fully face Barnes. "What exactly was Captain Rogers's policy towards curse words?" He's careful not to finish his thought with  _before_  as he was going to. Judging by the grin threatening to take over Barnes's face, Vision's made the right decision.

" _Cursing_?" Through all of the hurt Barnes has suffered in HYDRA's care, Vision can see that they were never truly successful in destroying any part of Bucky Barnes. The man in front of him is completely changed with the mention of Steve, especially the captain's attitude towards cursing as it seems. "Steve's got one of the worst mouths of any one I know. Why d'you ask?"

With the growth of Vision's smile, Barnes's grin becomes more anticipatory, if it's even possible for someone's smile to do that. "Captain Rogers's teammates may have mentioned an incident where the captain let slip a reprimand for their language." Vision understands exactly what he is privileged to when Barnes lets out a quiet laugh, most of his amusement expressed through the shake of his shoulders.

Barnes stops shortly after, the grin still firm on his face though. "There's no way he's lived that down by now, if he ever will," he says. The grin fades a little though as Barnes assesses his body's current energy level, especially now that he's taken a hot shower. "You mind if I crash on your bed?"

Vision shakes his head. "It would seem as though you would make better use of it than I do, so I welcome you to use it." Barnes stands then, and Vision moves aside to let Barnes past. "If there is anything else you might need," Vision begins, and Barnes suddenly shushes him, the ex-assassin standing absolutely still in the middle of Vision's room. Vision hears a voice singing quietly, and he understands why Barnes stopped. It seems to Vision that he is understanding a great deal today in the area of human relationships. Also the distance between his room and Steve's, as Vision had previously thought it impossible for a human to hear anything from that distance.

It's with some confusion that Vision watches Barnes begin to move before stopping himself, a pained expression written across the man's face. Vision walks around to Barnes's side to get a better view of Barnes's face, so that he might better read the ex-assassin's face. "I'm not him," Barnes says quietly, repeating the words he'd spoken to Vision earlier. That's all Vision needs to understand where Barnes's thoughts are leading him.

"Nor is he the same man who piloted a HYDRA plane into the ice in 1945," Vision tells Barnes, hoping to somewhat ease the tension from Barnes's shoulders. "Yet you are also both the same. You share memories of what happened before now, have learned from your mistakes, and have grown as people." Vision steps in front of Barnes, forcing the ex-assassin to look at him. "He will want your company so long as you are you. He would prefer you living, any version of you, than you dead."

Vision realizes that Barnes is absolutely  _terrified_  that Steve is going to see him and make him leave. "What if he doesn't want me here?" The synthezoid hears the underlying questions in the only one that Barnes asks.

 _Sergeant Barnes doesn't know?_  JARVIS sounds as surprised as Vision feels.

 _ **He's just as oblivious as to how much he means to Captain Rogers as Captain Rogers is as to how much he means to Sergeant Barnes**_ , Vision rationalizes, for both his sake and for JARVIS's. "He would not want you anywhere else," Vision says aloud, catching Barnes's attention again. It's then that Vision realizes exactly how Barnes's fear affects him, and that Barnes isn't able to do this alone. "Come with me," the synthezoid tells Barnes, taking matters into his own hands.

Barnes only realizes what's about to happen when the two of them are too close to Steve's room for him to leave unnoticed. Vision gives Barnes a reassuring nod as he walks beside the man, confident in Steve's reaction. The two of them stop, just outside of Steve's room. The door's open, and Vision can see Wanda sitting with Steve on the ground in a position which could not be comfortable for either of them, yet there they were. As Vision listens to Steve sing quietly, he's once again amazed at how Barnes had managed to hear that from Vision's own room.

Vision takes a small step towards the room, giving Barnes a bit of cover in order to have time to compose himself. "Captain Rogers?" The synthezoid is loathe to ruin whatever moment it was that Wanda and Steve were in, but if he had waited any longer, Vision had a notion that they would not be seeing Barnes again for a very long time.

Steve turns his head to look at Vision, standing in his doorway. Wanda follows suit, but only because the movement displaces her head from where it's resting on Steve's shoulder. Her face brightens considerably when she sees that it's Vision standing there. "What's up, Vision? Is there something wrong?"

The synthezoid shakes his head. "No, Captain Rogers. There is actually someone here who I believe desires to see you," Vision continues, moving aside as he does to allow Steve an uninhibited view of Barnes. Vision looks at Barnes as Steve does, not needing to look at the super soldier to see the stunned look on his face with his jaw hanging open. Instead, he watches Barnes, the way in which the ex-assassin attempts to hide himself by curling in, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low.

It suddenly occurs to Vision that Barnes is standing in front of Steve with only a towel around the man's hips. The metal arm is out in the open, perhaps for the first time in months. Before Vision can even consider going back to his room to get the clothes for Barnes, Wanda's already stood up and walking towards the ex-assassin. "Vision, did you not think that he would be cold? Not everyone is well protected against cold," she scolds gently, moving to wrap her shawl around Barnes's shoulders. When she's certain that it's secure, Wanda steps away from Barnes towards Vision, letting Steve look at his old friend again.

"Bucky," Steve breathes, disbelief coloring his voice. He moves towards Barnes cautiously, and Vision notes Steve's old uniform hanging limply in his hands. Barnes has barely shifted, hasn't even looked up at Steve for fear of what the blonde's reaction is. Vision and Wanda watch as Barnes's eyes go wide as Steve pulls Barnes into a hug once they're close enough to each other, Steve holding onto Barnes like his friend will disappear again.

Vision can see it in Wanda's eyes as she watches Steve and Barnes, the realization of how similar she and Steve are, after having lost their worlds and pulling themselves back together afterwards. Unfortunately for Wanda, Steve's the only one who gets to bring himself back to his world.

"You should thank Natasha," Wanda says quietly, her voice thick with emotion and her Sokovian accent. "She stopped by a few minutes ago to borrow some clothes from Steve. Now I understand why."

Vision nods. "I do believe I should go get them from where Sergeant Barnes left them in the bathroom. Apparently, the sound of Captain Rogers singing is enough to bring him to a complete halt," the synthezoid continues, turning to look at Wanda as he does. Wanda gives Vision a half-smile, and the two of them walk down the hallway back to Vision's room.

When they go back to Steve's room, Steve and Barnes haven't moved from their hug. Vision gets the feeling that it will be a while before Steve's ready to let Barnes out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> It was rainy when I wrote this. Very rainy.


End file.
